Where Does That Leave Reid?
by legaldramafan
Summary: After Morgan calls Garcia his "God-given solace" Reid is avoiding him and the girls have to explain why. Morgan/Reid SLASH!


**DISCLAIMER: No rights. No profits. Criminal Minds isn't mine.**

Where Does That Leave Reid?

"Yo Prentiss, where's Reid?"

"I believe that he finished his paperwork and went home."

"He didn't wait for me?"

"Why would he?" Prentiss still had not looked up from her file.

"Because, I had a near death experience!"

"Of your own making."

"Prentiss-"

"Just saying."

"Still. I'm there for him after every one of his near death experiences." Prentiss closed her file and looked Morgan in the eye.

"Garcia's still here. Maybe he thought you'd be occupied with your 'God-given solace'."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, where the hell does that leave Reid?" Morgan stood there, agape. "Think about it. With, your big brain, not your little one."

"Hey, I'll have you know that the 'little one' is not little – at all."

"Not really the point Morgan." Prentiss stood, gathering her things. "I'll see you tomorrow." Morgan watched her leave, scratching the back of his head. He turned and proceeded to Garcia's lair.

"Hey babygirl, you ready to talk to me?"

"I'm still mad at you," she declared, not turning from her babies.

"Well apparently you aren't the only one." This caught her attention and she spun around in her chair.

"Really? And who else is a member of the club?"

"Reid. Or at least that's what I got from my conversation with Prentiss just now. Not that I totally understood."

"Well he loves you too, you know; you probably scared him to death, except he can't be all girlie and throw a fit the way I can." Morgan gave her a small smile.

"Funny way of showing it – him not being here."

"Well, maybe he wasn't up for competing for your attention. It's not something he particularly enjoys doing."

"Huh. Prentiss said the same thing, in a more roundabout way." Morgan frowned.

"Oh my maple muffin, I don't know how you can be so blind." Morgan stared at her, his eyebrows creasing, frown growing deeper. "Reid loves you; that's why it kills him to compete for your attention."

"I don't understand why he would even feel like he has to."

"That's because you're blind. Every time a pretty girl catches your eye he has to compete, despite the fact that he believes he'll never win the battle."

"The battle for what?"

"For your affections." Garcia sounded exasperated.

"I don't understand what you mean. I love him, he knows that." Garcia sighed.

"For the record, I am going to help you – for Reid's sake. It's not for your own – I'm still mad. Chocolate bear, Reid LOVES you."

"I think we've established that."

"No. You're not understanding. Reid is IN LOVE with you." Morgan's face couldn't hide his surprise. "And as much as it warmed my heart to hear it, how do you think Reid felt, knowing you called me your 'God-given solace,' hmm? It's one thing to feel like he has to compete with random women that come and go, but you saying that, to a woman he sees you with on a daily basis, that probably crushed him."

"Shit." Morgan's elbows were on his knees, his head in his hands. "I love him too, you know."

"No, I didn't, which means he probably doesn't know either. Although I did suspect . . . but Reid probably wouldn't get his own hopes up like that."

"Well what do I do? Do I go to him now? Do I give him some space?"

"I don't think space is the right move. There's no time like the present. Go to him." Morgan nodded, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks momma."

"Yeah, yeah. Get your hot butt out of here before I change my mind and keep you for myself." Morgan smiled, sprinting to the elevator.

_What is this, a conspiracy? Is Garcia following the traffic cams and messing with me? Do I really have to catch every red light on the way to Reid's?_ When Morgan finally arrived, however, he hesitated. Before he lost his nerve altogether, he rang the doorbell. He heard feet shuffling and then locks turning. The door opened and Morgan was face-to-face with a red-eyed, armed Reid.

"You always answer the door with your gun?" Morgan teased, brushing past him without an invitation.

"Only when I'm not expecting anyone," Reid replied, not in the mood to joke around.

"Well, I wanted to see you," Morgan began.

"And now you have," said Reid, still holding the door open, the implication being that Morgan could now go.

"Can we talk man?" Reid sighed and closed the door. He turned the locks and led Morgan into the living room after offering him a drink. Reid set his revolver on an end table and moved to sit, but Morgan grabbed his wrist. He had always been a man of action, not words; why should this be any different? He pulled Reid close, placing his hands on either side of his face as a he kissed him. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he was pleasantly surprised when he felt Reid's long arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. His own hand moved to Reid's hair, caressing the soft curls still damp from the shower as their tongues met in the middle and the kiss deepened. Reid began to move and Morgan thought he was pulling away until he realized that he hadn't let go and that he was supposed to be moving with him. Reid worked his shirt from his waistband, breaking the kiss to remove it, then tossing it aside. Morgan pinned him against the wall in the hallway, grinding his erection against Reid's thigh and Reid's against his. He moaned and his head tilted the little that it could and Morgan attacked his neck with his mouth. Reid continued to moan as Morgan sucked and bit along the sensitive flesh, eventually pulling him away from the wall in order to extricate him from his t-shirt.

They rejoined their lips as they continued to stumble to Reid's bedroom. He reached for the button of Morgan's jeans, sliding them off his hard body. He gently pushed Reid onto the bed and slid off the flannel pajama pants he was wearing, happy to discover that he wore nothing underneath. Reid reached into his nightstand as Morgan slipped out of his boxer briefs and climbed on top of him. Morgan wanted to know Reid's body, to explore every inch with his hands and his mouth, but the urgency of the situation did not allow it. He knew that he would eventually be able to make love to Reid the way he wanted to, maybe even later that night, but right now their need to unite was too great. He took the bottle of lube that Reid was extending to him, coating a couple fingers. He slid one into Reid as he bit the base of his neck, marking his territory in primal fashion. Reid gasped and pushed down onto Morgan's finger, and another was quickly inserted. He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them, stretching Reid as best and quickly as he could. Reid pulled him into a passionate kiss, groaning when Morgan's fingers found his prostate. Reluctantly, he gently pushed Morgan's hand aside, letting him know that he was ready for the main event. He gave Reid another kiss before rubbing down his erection with lube. Reid was now on all-fours and any self-control Morgan had left was lost when his attempt to slowly enter him was thwarted by him pushing back. He groaned as the tight heat surrounded him and began thrusting in and out.

"God you're tight! You feel so good!"

"Harder Morgan, please!" Reid begged in reply. Morgan complied, pounding in and out of him, reaching around to grab his aching erection and stroke it. At first his strokes matched his thrusts, but things became more erratic as they neared the finish line. Morgan felt Reid's hot cum on his hand, and soon after felt his own release pool deep inside Reid. He reluctantly pulled out and flipped Reid onto his back. Morgan licked Reid clean as he worked his way up his body with his tongue before pressing their mouths together.

"Holy shit pretty boy!" Reid looked at him and smiled looking like someone who had just been thoroughly fucked, but Morgan thought he saw some sadness behind his eyes. He brushed some of Reid's unruly hair behind his ear. "Hey," he began softly, "you know that this isn't a one-time thing, right, and that it's not because I almost died? You have to know that I want this, all the time, exclusively with you."

"I do now," he replied, any trace of sadness disappearing.

"I love you Reid, and when that ambulance exploded, and I thought for a second I might die, it was you I was thinking of. Today Hotch told me I don't trust anybody, but that's not true. I trust you. I trust you with my life." Reid leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too, and I trust you just as much." Morgan smiled and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. "If you want, I think you can probably start calling me by my first name, and vice versa," the genius stated. Morgan chuckled.

"Can I still call you pretty boy?"

"Of course."

"And Derek?"

"Yeah Spencer?"

"If you ever pull another stunt like that I'll kill you myself." Morgan chuckled softly, planting another kiss on top of his head.

"Understood baby, understood."


End file.
